Save Me
by Cool Kids Don't Dance
Summary: Mason is the guy that Alex has loved her whole life. Sadly, Mason seems to not feel the same. So, deciding that the world would be better without her in it, Alex decides to end her life on Earth.


__**Hi, everybody! This is my first fan fic and I'm sooo excited for people to read it! :D I've been waiting for like two days to upload this and here it is! Holy fudge I feel like bouncing off the walls right now! Maybe I shouldn't have had all that sugar today... ****ANYWAY, here's my story. It's obviously called 'Save Me.' I think this is the first short story I've ever written and this has been done for a looonggggg time. Okay I'll stop blabbing now. Kthxbaii :)**

* * *

><p><em>Save Me<em>

I woke up, crying. I don't know what to do with myself. I have no reason to smile, no reason to laugh, no reason to love…no reason to even love. But, I still love him. I'll always love him. But, he'll never love me. He'll always love that bitch he calls a bride. Today is the day they're getting married. Today is the day I will die. Physically and emotionally. He doesn't understand how much I need him, although he should know by now. It's been at least a year since I told him how I feel about him.

I walked into my bathroom, and stared at my tearstained face in the mirror. I'm beautiful. I'm nice. I'm fun to be around. I'm a good girlfriend. So, what doesn't he like? What could he _not _like? I've loved him all these years. I've been hiding my love for him all these years. I finally get it out, and he turns me down. He stays with that girl. I want to hate him, for taking my heart and stomping on it, for leading me on, for marrying the girl that bullied me in high school, for abandoning me when I need him the most. But, I can't. It's impossible.

This is tragic. Truly tragic. I can't even describe the pain. Oh, the pain. I can barely take it. I walked back into my room, and sit on the floor. I pulled up a loose floorboard near the bed, and pulled a shoebox out of it. I lifted the lid off the shoe box, and find everything that makes used to make me smile, but now makes me cry.

The pictures of him and I are happy. We're smiling, laughing, playing, and just having a good time. The first picture is from when we were kids; energetic, adorable, all around happy kids.

__Nine Years Ago_ _

I shrieked with laughter as I dashed around the puny, wooden house perched upon a tall, shedding oak tree. "Catch me if you can!"

"I'm gonna get you!" He said, laughing along with me as he chased my quicker body.

Finally, he locked his arms around my waist, planting me firmly in my spot on the grass. I giggled uncontrollably as he tickled my sides.

"You know, munchkin," he said, spreading across the fresh grass to watch the sunset, "I don't think I can find a person awesome-er than you." He poked my nose and I laughed softly.

"I don't think I can find someone as awesome-er than you, either."

He folded his arms behind his head and stared at the pinking sky. "I wish this day would last forever. We could spend forever with each other."

I grinned. "I'd love to spend forever with you."

Then he proposed, "I'll promise to spend forever with you, if you promise to spend forever with me."

I nodded, hooking our pinkies together. "I promise."

"Me too."

__End__

My eyes watered. _Looks like that promise has been broken_, I thought.

I set that picture beside me on the floor, and picked up another from the box. This one made me cry so much, I could barely look at it. But I still remembered the memory that went with it.

__Four Years Ago__

The doorbell rang. I heard my mother's voice, and then his. My mother called my name, and I slowly walked from my room and down the stairs. My mother stood next to him. He was holding a bouquet of red roses with a smile on his face. They both stared at me, smiling. I smiled too. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Mom took pictures. Lots and lots of pictures. She said things like 'I knew this would always happen, one day' and 'you two look so adorable together! I can't wait to see my grandkids!' Then we finally left.

"You really look beautiful, tonight," he said as we walked toward his Jeep.

"Thank you. You look really handsome."

"Thanks." I walked around the car and hopped into the passenger side while he got into the driver's seat. "So, are you ready for a good time?"

I smiled. "Yup."

"Well, you shouldn't be." He kept a serious for a second and then he broke out into all smiles. "You should be ready for the _awesomest _prom ever."

I giggled and leaned over and kissed him which he returned and deepened.

I slowly pulled back with a smile on my face. "Hey, now, save that for _after _prom."

He laughed and we drove off.

When we arrived at the school building, he pulled me into one more lingering kiss. "I love you."

I smiled as wide as I possibly could. "I love you too."

__End__

The last picture pulled out was the most special one of them all. It's one of the pictures you would never throw out, even when your heart breaks all over again the second you look at it.

__One Year Ago__

I cried. And cried. And cried. He officially broke my heart. I can't take it anymore.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, knowing it was him.

"I didn't mean it. Please, open the door." It was him.

"I can't. You'll just say something worse."

"No, I won't. I just only want a chance to explain. And if you don't forgive me after…I understand. I'll just walk right out of your life."

I slowly walked to the door and opened it. When I did that, I looked up into his piercing blue eyes that I loved so much. I looked back down and walked over to the edge of my bed, sitting down on it. "Explain."

He walked into and shut the door behind him. He didn't sit. He didn't talk. He just stood in the middle of the room, staring at me with those blue eyes.

"I said you could explain, not stare," I reminded him.

"I know." He sighed and said, "Look. I didn't mean to say that I didn't want you, and that no one could ever love you. It's not true because…_I_ want you. _I _love you."

I stood up and ran to him, jumping into his arms and crying into his neck. "I-I love you!"

He rubbed my back and whispered. "I'll love you forever, baby."

I hugged him tighter and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, while his arms went around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I pulled my face out of his neck and kissed him, with tears still streaming down my face.

He slowly pulled away and said, "I don't think I can find a person awesome-er than you." He poked my nose and smiled.

I laughed softly. "I don't think I can find a person awesome-er than you, either."

__End__

"I don't think I can find a person awesome-er than you," I whispered to the picture, stroking his cheek with my thumb. _But, obviously, you did_, I thought. I reached into my tank top and pulled out a necklace. I took it off my neck and examined the charm on it. It was a silver heart with a real diamond encrusted on the front, and above the diamond, 'forever.' I turned it over and read the inscription:

_No one will love you as much as I do. I promise to spend forever with you. _

It was my favorite necklace. He got it for my birthday which was a few days after he made that promise. But, look at him now. He's not by _my _side, he's by _her _side, and _they're _gonna be spending forever. I glanced at the clock. Two more hours until it's time for me to go. I sighed.

Why doesn't anything work out for me? I've been good all my life, but I still get nothing. It wouldn't hurt anyone if we were still together. That's how I wanted it. That's how our families always wanted it. That's how it should be. That girl doesn't even really love him. All she wants is his family's money. Not to mention, she's a bitch. I glanced at the clock again. Another ten minutes had slipped away from me. One hundred ten to go.

Then, my alarm rang. It played our favorite song. It was the song that was playing when we had our first kiss. _He _was my first kiss. I was thirteen and he was fifteen. I sang along with the song.

"_Some things we don't talk about_,

_Better do without_,

_Just hold a smile, _

_We're falling in and out of love,_

_The same damn problem_.

"_Together all the while, _

_You can never say never,_

_ When we don't know why,_

_ Time and time again,_

_ Younger now than we were before,_

_ Don't let me go, _

_ Don't let me go, _

_ Don't let me go,_

_ Don't let me go, _

_ Don't let me go, _

_ Don't let me go_.

"_Picture, you're the queen of everything, _

_ As far as the eye can see,_

_ Under your command,_

_ I will be guarding,_

_ When all is crumbling,_

_ Steady your hand_.

"_You can never say never,_

_ When we don't know why,_

_ Time and time again,_

_ Younger now than we were before,_

_ Don't let me go, _

_ Don't let me go,_

_ Don't let me go,_

_ Don't let me go,_

_ Don't let me go, _

_ Don't let me go_.

"_We're falling apart,_

_ And coming together again and again,_

_ We're coming apart,_

_ But, we hold it together,_

_ Hold it together, together again_.

"_Don't let me go, _

_ Don't let me go, _

_ Don't let me go,_

_ Don't let me go,_

_ Don't let me go,_

_ Don't let me go_.

"_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go, _

_ Don't let me go,_

_ Don't let me go,_

_ Don't let me go,_

_ Don't let me go_."

I stood up, put my necklace back on, and turned off the alarm. That's the last time I will ever hear that song. This is the last time I will ever see this bedroom. And, even though I'll be gone soon, I'll always be thinking of him. No matter where I am, what time it is, I'll _always _be thinking about him. I'll watch him from heaven, or look up from the fiery ground of hell. Unlike him, I'll always be there.

_Tick, tick, tick. _

Almost time to go. About ten minutes left. Time flies when you're thinking about the one you love so, so much. I walked into the bathroom and dug into the snow-white cabinets. I pulled out a bottle of Tylenol and a razor. I set them on the counter. Should I go slow and painful, or fast and very painful? Should I do both? I have no idea. I always had a good life, I never thought about committing suicide before. I decided the pills. At least I'll have a few minutes to live. I flipped the cap, and spilled a handful of Tylenol into my hand. Some of them fell out of my hand and scattered all over the floor.

Who cares? It's not like I'll be alive to clean it up. I took one last look around the bathroom and said, "I love you, Mason Charles Greyback, forever and always." I closed my eyes and swallowed the pills, and took a huge gulp of water. I collapsed on the floor and waited. It only took about a minute for the pills to kick in. I kept my eyes closed, until I heard thumping on the stairs. I didn't open them, though.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps come closer and closer to me, until they were right next to me. Someone straddled my waist, and I opened my eyes, surprised at what I saw.

"Alex! Oh my god, Alex! What did you do?" He asked cupping my face.

"Mason…" I lifted my hand weakly and stroked his soft cheek. "I'm done. I'm done here, Mason. You can marry her, now. I won't stop you," I choked out, adding a strained smile.

"No, Alex. I'm not marrying her anymore. I love _you_. I promised that I would spend forever with you." Tears leaked out of his eyes. "But, I can't now. You're gonna die soon, Alex! I love you, and you're going to die!"

I smiled a little. He really loves me. "I'm sorry, Mason. I have to go. I promise that I'll always be there for you. _Always_." I started to cry too. "I love you, Mason."

He leaned down and gave a long, passionate kiss. I kissed back, and he pulled away slowly. "I love you too, Alex." He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead. "I've always loved you."

We kissed once again, slower this time with more love and passion mixed in. "I'll never forget you, Mason."

"I'll never forget you, either."

He leaned down and pressed our lips together once again. Before he had the chance to pull back, I blacked out.

My name is Alexandra Margarita Russo and I love Mason Charles Greyback. I lived for nineteen years, and died at nineteen due to an overdose of painkillers. I thought my best friend's and true love's life would be better without me. But, it wasn't. I watched over him in heaven for half a month. One day, I asked God if He would allow me to see my true love every once in a while. He said yes. I visit him once a week. He does fine without me, but only because I visit him. I bet if he didn't, he would possibly kill himself too. I know I would. We love each other like no other couples could, if that makes sense. He doesn't cheat either—he's never even considered that. He calls me his angel sent from above instead. I used to say that we would never be together, but we will _always _be together. We even got married when I came down to visit him one day. He had it all set up, and all I had to do was go to the chapel.

So, as you can see, you should never give up on love, even when your true love is marrying someone else. But, if you end your life like I did, you might be able to see the one you love. But, it's better to see them all the time, not once a week.

_Never give up on love_.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Favorite? Please? iloveyou 3 :D <strong>


End file.
